


Revolutionary Doctor Watson

by CharacterAbsquatulation



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterAbsquatulation/pseuds/CharacterAbsquatulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a little boy, and he was very sad, for his mother and father had died.</p>
<p>Before the boy appeared a detective, with a regal bearing and a kind smile. The detective wrapped the boy in a gunpowder-scented embrace and gently wiped the tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>"Little one," he said, "who bears up alone in such deep sorrow, never lose that strength or nobility, even when you grow up. I give you my card to remember this day. We will meet again. This card will lead you to me one day."</p>
<p>This was all well and good, but so impressed was he by him that the boy vowed to become a detective himself one day. But was that really such a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolutionary Doctor Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Revolutionary Girl Utena is a postmodern shoujo fairy tale about a girl who dares to become a prince, and the friend she's trying to save. It's surreal and abstract and painful; what does it mean to grow up? What's worth living for?
> 
> Of course, none of this explicitly has much to do with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (especially as conceived in the BBC's current incarnation)... but this plot bunny has sunk its teeth in me and won't let go. I see a lot of Utena in John, and Anthy in Sherlock... I think I've got something here. Consider coming along for the ride? No knowledge of either fandom necessary. :-)
> 
> WARNING: Death and incest and the loss of virginity are the cornerstones on which the narrative of Utena is built. I've tagged all the archive warning categories because I don't want anyone to be triggered. I'll update all the tags with each chapter.

_Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a little boy, and he was very sad, for his mother and father had died._

_Before the boy appeared a detective, with a regal bearing and a kind smile. The detective wrapped the boy in a gunpowder-scented embrace and gently wiped the tears from his eyes._

_"Little one," he said, "who bears up alone in such deep sorrow, never lose that strength or nobility, even when you grow up. I give you my card to remember this day. We will meet again. This card will lead you to me one day."_

_This was all well and good, but so impressed was he by him that the boy vowed to become a detective himself one day. But was that really such a good idea?_

* * *

 A white-knuckled fist grips a wooden cane. Slowly, slowly the jumper-clad frame lowers, like each inch hurts, until the young bones come to rest on a park bench. He’s white, thin, greying, dour.

“John! John Watson!” calls a voice halfway across the park.

The walnut face looks up. When his eyes sparkle with recognition it’s like he’s decades younger-- just the thirty-five years he’s actually lived. “Mike! It’s been forever…”

All twenty stone of tweed and tie plop down beside John. “I heard you were abroad somewhere getting shot at. What happened?”

John spins his cane. “I got shot.”

“Huh.” Mike doesn’t look half as bothered by that reply as he ought. “Welcome back. What now?”

“Dunno,” he answers, his voice softening. “Head out to the country where it’s cheap, I suppose. Get a spot at a clinic, treat colds and rashes. Maybe meet someone, settle down…”

Mike eyes John up and down, then shakes his head. “After the adventures you must have had, that sounds pretty dull.”

“I’m getting too old for adventure, Mike.” He digs into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled old business card. His thumb glides over the crown embossed on its centre. “It’s time to give up on dreams.”

“You know, that’s the second one of those I’ve seen today…”

At those words, John’s head snaps to attention. “Who had the first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos and bookmarks are love. :-) No promises on when I'll update next, but I'll try...


End file.
